


Хорошая погода для прогулки

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Family Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Twincest, a little fluff, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Трудно сказать, что Данте увидел или не увидел в Вергилии — и что он, в общем-то, искал.





	Хорошая погода для прогулки

Огненное копье пронзило крыло, и демоническая тварь сорвалась на визг. Звон в ушах оглушил на краткий миг, но это все, на что был способен агонизирующий выродок перед смертью — второе копье пробило навылет грудь и упокоило его навсегда.

Данте небрежным жестом смахнул остатки пепла с куртки и бросил взгляд назад — туда, где за представлением наблюдал единственный зритель.

— До сих пор не понимаю, как ты выжил с таким позерством, — Вергилий говорил с нарочитой скукой, будто и правда разочарован увиденным. — Намеренный промах лишь отобрал у тебя драгоценные секунды и не добавил престижа.

— Этот намеренный промах заставил тварь отвлечься от призыва сородичей, — усмехнулся Данте. — Уверен, тебе бы понравилось сражаться с ублюдками, что не боятся меча.

Вергилий захлопнул книгу — откуда он ее, черт возьми, вытащил? — и поднялся на ноги.

— Интересное предположение, что тварь собиралась звать на помощь сородичей. Мне показалось, она просто хотела над тобой поглумиться, бесстыжий ты идиот.

Данте повернулся к брату и склонил голову набок — удивительно непосредственный жест для того, кто щелчком пальцев мог поджечь столетнее дерево как сухую спичку. Трудно сказать, что он увидел или не увидел в Вергилии — и что он, в общем-то, искал, — однако улыбка на его лице не утратила прежней жизнерадостности.

— В следующий раз давай подождем и проверим твое предположение, о мой всезнающий брат. — Впрочем, надолго им высокопарности не хватило, и Данте торопливо шагнул к Вергилию, сгребая его в объятия. Близость вызывала мурашки по коже, и от предвкушения все ныло внутри. — Ты такой красивый, когда смотришь на меня этим взглядом.

— Каким? — уже мягче ответил Вергилий, сбрасывая маску надменной сволочи. — Не думал, что тебе по душе игры во врагов.

— Ты будто шинкуешь меня на мелкие кусочки, не прикасаясь ко мне, — Данте вжался лицом в шею брата, вдыхая яркий запах пыли, крови и пота. Провел носом по чувствительной коже, коснулся губами едва заметной вены, отмеряя биение пульса. — Мне нравится и одновременно не нравится. Я хочу чувствовать твои руки, прижиматься к тебе всем телом...

— И держать крепко, чтобы ты никуда не сбежал, — Вергилий закончил фразу вместо брата. Провел пальцами по его волосам, морщась от неприятного чувства грязи, и вздохнул. — Давай вернемся.

— А я и не надеялся, что ты произнесешь это вслух, — тихо рассмеялся Данте и взглянул Вергилию в глаза. — Что ж, давай вернемся. И сразу в душ.

— Тогда я первый, — произнес Вергилий, и Данте, не удержавшись, поцеловал его.


End file.
